smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Second Union (Hero Stories)
Hero's Second Union is a mini-story event, which takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Story It is the day of Smurfette's wedding and the Smurfs spent a few days in preparing for the occasion with the help of Vanity and Brainy. In order to make the event occur without any problems, precautions were made prior to the event in order to prevent any problems or interruptions. The Smurfs were split into groups and each were given a location in order to deliver invitations for the event, and each group returned to the village after successfully delivering the invitations. Smurfette had chosen Saviour to be her maid of honor while Hawkeye served as the best man, she had also asked Hefty to be the escort to take her to her future husband Hero, while he had chosen Dempsey, Handy and Fergus to be the ushers to take the bridesmaids, Angelina, Eden and Elinor to their appropriate places at the altar. Smurfette was in her house with her chosen Smurfettes, they were eagerly awaiting to see her in the wedding dress. "Come on, Smurfette! Let us see," Eden said, eagerly. "Hold on! I'm nearly finished." Smurfette said, as she stood behind a divider. "I'm happy for you, Smurfette!" Sassette said, excitedly. "Thank you, Sassette!" Smurfette said. "Okay, I'm done! Are you ready?" "Yes!" they all said in unison. "Here goes!" Smurfette said before she stepped out from behind the divider, causing all her guests to shriek with joy. "You look absosmurfly beautiful, Auntie Smurfette!" Saviour said. "Thank you, Saviour!" Smurfette said, happily. "You are one lucky Smurf!" Elinor said. "Thanks," Smurfette said, happily, before there was a knock on the door. "Smurfette, are you ready? The wedding is about to begin!" Hefty said from the opposite side of the door, yet also trying to mask his jealousy. "I'm ready, Hefty!" Smurfette said, as she put her veil around her hat, grabbed her bouquet, left the house and seen the squirrel-pulled carriage with Nat pulling the ropes. "Everyone on!" he called, and soon the wedding party got on board the carriage and it began making its way to the ceremony. ... At the altar, Hero was with Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette and Hawkeye. Papa Smurf noticed that Hero looked more calm than nervous. "I thought you would be nervous about this, it is your wedding after all," he said. "I don't feel nervous since I've already smurfed through a wedding before," Hero said. "I envy you my friend," Hawkeye joked. "Marrying such a beautiful Smurfette, despite our advanced age." "It doesn't matter how old we are, Smurfette will always be beautiful," Hero said. "I would just like to smurf good luck to the both of you, and hope you two will always love each other no matter what happens in your marriage," Mother Smurfette said. "I will always love Smurfette, for everything she has smurfed for me," Hero said. Papa Smurf knew what he was talking about, "I know losing Wonder was hard for you, Hero, but...we can only smurf for the future, I know she is smurfing over us, and she is happy for you!" Hero smiled, and soon came the sound of Harmony's horn. "I guess we are ready," Mother Smurfette said. "Indeed we are!" Hero said. Soon the carriage pulled up at the end of the aisle, Hero could see Smurfette in her dress and he thought she looked beautiful. Soon the bridal party got off the carriage and Hefty began leading Smurfette down the aisle towards the altar with Saviour, Angelina, Eden and Elinor following close behind as maid of honor and the bridesmaids, with Sassette as the flowergirl and Snappy as the ringbearer, with gold rings on a pillow made by Handy and Miner. "I'm finally marrying Hero! My dream has smurfed true!" she thought to herself. Just then Hefty had brought her to the altar, he and the other ushers escorted the bridesmaids to the appropriate places at the altar. Hero lifted up the veil and seen Smurfette looking at him with eyes full of love, and finally Papa Smurf began the ceremony. "My little Smurfs, as both your Papa Smurf and leader of this village, it smurfs me great pleasure to smurf the privilege of smurfing these two Smurfs together in the bonds of smurfy matrimony. As we all know Hero is a special Smurf who risks his life every day in order to keep us safe from harm, while Smurfette was an evil creation of Gargamel who decided to become a real Smurf and was soon smurfed into one. I know these two are eager to smurf the rest of their lives together. however if there is any Smurf who believes that these two should not be smurfed together in marriage, please smurf now or forever hold your smurf" Papa Smurf called. No Smurf said a thing and Papa Smurf continued the ceremony. "Do you Kakarot Son Goku Heroic Smurf, take Calleigh Aryana Smurfette to be your smurfully-wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for better or worse, to love her as long as you both shall smurf?" Papa Smurf asked. Hero looked into Smurfette's eyes and smiled, "I do, Papa Smurf!" Hero said. "That was truly a mouthful," Jokey chuckled under his breath. "Do you Calleigh Aryana Smurfette, take Kakarot Son Goku Heroic Smurf to be your smurfully-wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for better or worse, to love him as long as you both shall smurf?" Papa Smurf asked. Smurfette looked into Hero's eyes and smiled, "I do, Papa Smurf!" Most of the Smurfs looked at each other in surprise, simply due to them not knowing that that was the full name that Smurfette decided to call herself. Papa Smurf then called forth Snappy. He raised up the pillow which contained the rings that Miner and Handy made. "These rings made of gold will show that the two of you are insmurfably bound to each other for all time. You will smurf your own vows and in turn smurf the ring on the other's finger." Papa Smurf said. Hero took the first ring. "Smurfette, this smurf can't describe the way I'm smurfing right now, that's why I'm going to sing my vows to you!" Hero said, as he looked at Harmony, and he started playing the piano. "Smurfette, If you should ever leave me, Life would still go on, believe me. The world would show nothing to me, So what good would living do me? Smurf only knows what I'd be without you." he sang. He soon placed the ring on Smurfette's finger. Smurfette took the second ring, after wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Hero, the moment I first smurfed into this village, you treated me in a way that no other Smurf ever did, the other Smurfs just ignored me, whereas you were always there for me. With this ring I promise from this day onward to always love you, to smurf you a home and family that will always love you, and have you as the one and only Smurf that I will always love." Smurfette said before placing the ring on Hero's finger. Papa Smurf then called forth Tailor, who had a pillow with another gold Smurf hat on it. "Would the groom please smurf his hat onto his wife's head?" he said. Hero took the hat from the pillow, removed the white Smurf hat from Smurfette's head and placed the gold hat in its place. "Then, by the powers smurfed in me by Mother Nature and Father Time, I shall pronounce Hero and Smurfette as husband and wife. May this bond between them smurf for all time!" Papa Smurf said, causing all the Smurfs to cheer and Fergus thrusting his hand in the air to show his approval. "You may now kiss the bride," Papa Smurf said to the now-married couple. Hero and Smurfette soon shared a passionate kiss, as Saviour looked on with tears running down her face. "My Papa Smurf is happy again," she said happily. ... At the reception, all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were helping themselves to the wedding cake that Greedy and Baker had made for the event; and also to the Smurfberry punch that Nikolai and Svetlana had made for the event. Papa Smurf soon stood up and tapped his glass to grab the attention of all the Smurfs. "My little Smurfs!" he began. "It's now time for the bride and grooms first dance." Hero and Smurfette got up from the table and made their way to the dance floor, Hero then gave Harmony a nod, who was sitting at the grand piano, ready to play the song for the couple's first dance. As Hero and Smurfette got onto the dance floor, Hero noticed Smurfette had tears in her eyes. "Smurfette, are you okay?" Hero asked her. "I'm fine, Hero," Smurfette said, wiping away the tears. "I just thought that I would never have the chance to get married." "Well, you're Mrs. Hero Smurf now," Hero told her. Smurfette smiled, before they got into position, ready for the dance. Harmony began to play the piano; as Hero and Smurfette began their first dance together. Most of the Smurfs and Smurfettes clapped and cheered as they watched them. Although, Hefty did feel slightly jealous, but he didn't let any of the other Smurfs see it. As they danced, Smurfette relaxed her head against Hero's chest. Hero could only smile as he continued to dance with her. As they danced, Fergus, Abloec and Hawkeye watched on. "You know, laddies," Hawkeye said. "I'm happy that Hero is finally happy again." "I'm happy for the laddie as well, Hawkeye," Fergus said. "I never gave up on him, fellow Smurfs," Abloec said. "I prayed to the Almighty to protect him and keep him safe." "And it seems to have worked, Abloec," Hawkeye said. "Of course it did, fellow Hawkeye," Abloec said. "The Almighty helps those who are in need of his help and guidance." "This Almighty of yours seems to smurf in mysterious ways, laddie," Fergus said. "It was only through the power of prayer that the Almighty will smurf all He can to help those who need it, my fellow Fergus," Abloec said. Fergus proceeded to his hands over their shoulders. "All the same, laddies," he said. "Today is a day of celebration, the laddie has found happiness again." Abloec and Hawkeye smiled, as they continued to watch Hero dance with Smurfette. Trivia *The manner of Hero and Smurfette's dance routine mirrors that of the dance routine used by Belle and the Beast in the Walt Disney film, Beauty and the Beast. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Wedding stories